Clarity
by PixieDust291
Summary: The love between a human and an angel is forbidden, but Arthur can not understand why his body and soul are forever yearning for a mortal man. True love is sometimes worth risking everything for.


**WARNING!** This fanfic contains masturbation and sex of a homosexual nature, the pairing is USUK.

**Clarity**

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Everything in life is a series of moments that shape and define who or what a person is. Even the littlest thing, that at the moment seems so insignificant, can be a cataclysmic happening that can change even the very fabric of time. Life itself is a story, an adventure. One might think the writer of each life is the person who is living it themselves, and they would be correct. But the editors are the angels.

Arthur sat before his computer in his darkly lit room. His green eyes scanned back and fourth on the three screens that illuminated his face in the darkness. To an outsider it would seem as if too many things were happening at once for anyone to make heads or tails of anything, but Arthur could. In fact, it was his job. He was born to monitor and work what the angels referred to as, The Fate Matrix. It was a magical system that worked and looked much like a computer, however, it took notice of every second of every person's live. Everyone in the world was recorded, analyzed, and assessed at every moment.

There were too many people by far for just one angel to keep track of all of them. That was why there was a division of them and each was designated a select number of humans. These angels were classified as Fate Angels. Their sole task was to watch their assigned humans and assist in their lives. Assistance could range from helping someone find their keys to saving them from being run over by a truck. However, they could not assist with everything because that would defeat the purpose of living. Nothing was perfect. There were other kinds of angels. There were those that dealt with strictly the protocol of angelic kind, those that assisted the dead, those that foretold prophesies or were the little voices in people's heads guiding them with words of wisdom, and many more.

Arthur sat on his mattress amongst a plethora of blankets and green flying bunny shaped stuffed animals. His friend Kiku, a messenger angel, often brought things from earth back to him as gifts because Arthur could not go to earth. Fate Angels were never allowed to leave their station. Their jobs were too important because at any moment a person's life could be in danger. As was the case at that very moment.

Arthur watched the young teenager secretly sob into her pillow. Her parents were outside chatting with some of the neighbors, unaware of the thoughts running through their daughter's head. The girl got up from her bed and then walked over to her dresser, taking out a bottle of pills. A message box flashed red on Arthur's screen, reading 'Premature Termination of Life Imminent'.

Arthur frowned. "I'm sorry, but it is not your time." He typed frantically at his keyboard; all the while his expression was calm. The girl opened the bottle and shook several pills into her cupped hand. Fresh tears came to her eyes but she wiped them away. She opened her mouth and was in the process of brining her hand upward when her cell phone vibrated. She jumped, causing some of the pills to fall to the floor. She looked toward her phone with fearful eyes, as if it knew. Taking a deep breath she set down the bottle and walked over to her phone, flipping it open with her free hand. The screen blinked rapidly with the image of an unopened letter. Clicking a button the letter opened to show the newly received text message.

'Hey forget about that jerk ok? Besides I want you to come to the movies with us later on today and when I mentioned your name my brother looked super excited. So you have to come. Ya free?'

Arthur waited with anticipation. He could not stop the girl directly, so he instead put the thought into her friends mind to invite her out. The girl looked at her phone and then slowly turned back to look at her hand. It still held the pills. Tears came to her eyes once more as she turned toward her bathroom, opened the door, and dropped the pills into the toilet.

He smiled. The warning screen on his computer vanished and a new screen popped up. It showed the girls vital signs, mental state, and life expectancy. Everything was reading normal. He minimized the window and then went back to what he had been previously doing. The current young man on his screen was sitting in a local coffee shop reading his paper. On the screen it showed a white circle around the man's head. In another computer window there was a young women running through the snowy streets toward the very same coffee shop. A white circle was also around her head. Arthur hit a key and a small calculator popped up. It showed a momentary loading screen before displaying the words 'Compatibility 81%'. The women entered the coffee shop and just as she was passing the man Arthur typed something onto his keyboard. The woman slipped and fell onto her backside, unfortunately reaching outward and happening to grab the man's coat. He went tumbling from his chair as his coffee went up in the air and splattered all over the floor. The man grumbled and looked as if he were about to be angry until he saw the woman's face.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! Are you alright? Oh, your coffee..." The woman frantically apologized.

"No, it's fine...um, are you alright?"

A new screen popped up on Arthur's computer 'Romantic Relationship Established'. These were the moments that Arthur adored. Sure there was some joy to be had with helping people accomplish their goals or even saving someone's life, but for him it was being able to bring people moments like this. Some of his coworkers did not share his same opinion that true love was something worth spending precious time on. And in some cases they were right. For every one person in the world there were several other people that would be compatible matches and lead happy lives, but there was only one soul mate. In many cases the soul mates were to far apart and their lives on such different paths that it was nearly impossible they would ever meat. This was why many Fate Angels did not invest time into selecting and guiding people through such complexity that they would ever find their soul mates. Why make someone go half way around the world to find their soul mate when there is a perfectly good mate for them in the next town that will make them happy?

Arthur did not share this view. To him love was something sacred and cherished. A human life only lasted around one hundred years and when they were reborn it was quite possible they might become a different person. Which brought about the question, why wait? A soul mate was something precious and fleeting. Why would anyone not go to such lengths to achieve something that was destined just for them? Some of the angels argued that those destined relationships didn't always work out. This was also true, for life did have many external factors that often got in the way. But it was that moment, that spiritual and almost timeless moment, when two soul mates connected and did spend the rest of their lives together that made everything else pail in comparison to it. Arthur was fascinated by the depth of such devotion and love, that he wanted everyone to experience it. Perhaps his drive to do this was also partially fueled by his own secret need and jealousy. His need and desire to be loved like that, and his jealousy that he could not. Angels were not allowed to fraternize with other angels. They were creatures of absolute purity and were to remain as such. And so, Arthur was confined to his room... the only place he had ever known.

The darkness of the room lessened as the lights turned on. Arthur cursed as he was instantly blinded. His hand flew to his eyes to shield them. A cloudiness appeared in the air just before a body took shape. Another angel, a man with long blonde hair tied back with a white ribbon, stood behind Arthur with a bored expression. "Honestly, why do you keep this room so dark?" He said with a thickly accented voice.

"It helps me work, you bloody wanker." Arthur growled as he turned around to look at the other man. "Why are you here Francis?"

Francis grinned "I have a new assignment for you. He was born just this morning." Francis handed over a small flash drive. Arthur took it from his outstretched hand and plugged it into the computer. The middle monitor went completely blank and a file loading screen appeared. Five seconds later a message flashed 'Content Approved' and the screen filled with the image of a crying newborn baby. His face was bright red with the efforts of his screams and his head was completely bald. Almost instantly, as if at first sight, Arthur felt curiosity overcome him. He turned more toward the screen, watching the baby intently. "His name is Alfred F. Jones. The Parents have a good compatibility so far and they show deep emotional loyalty toward the baby. So I do not think you'll have to worry about negligence on their part. Both of their souls are relatively clean and have never been tainted."

"And what about the baby's soul?"

"It's brand new."

In the beginning of creation there were an abundance of souls because there was a plethora of living things that needed to be infused with one in order to survive. Since then the manifestation of new souls dwindled as the old ones were simply recycled. New souls currently were very rare, and it was especially rare that a new soul would chose to first be born into a human. "A new soul." Arthur repeated to himself. "Are there any significant warnings I should know about?"

"None that I have been told. Besides you have all the data now, see for yourself." Francis sighed. "I have to go. Antonio and I are working on a long term case that needs our attention. Enjoy your new human." Francis waved a hand just before he vanished. The lights in the room dimmed to near blackness once more. Arthur continued to stare at the computer screen, feeling a strange protectiveness and connection to this newly born child.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

With every passing day the child grew bigger and stronger. His life was filled with what seemed, at least to Arthur, to be never ending love and happiness. The child entranced Arthur to no end, and often Arthur found himself reluctant to look extensively at any other humans but the child. The parents had named him Alfred. It was a good and strong masculine name, Arthur thought. Except for the possible less then flattering nick name of Al, the name would cause the boy no troubles.

The years passed by and Arthur watched as the child grew into a boy and then into a teenager. He helped out, as was his job, when he could. When Alfred rounded the corner a little to fast and looked as he was going to slip on the wood floors, Arthur stabilized his footing. When he fell asleep during his late hours of studying Arthur always made sure to wake him up at least two hours before he had to go to school. With every action he took to protect the young man his fondness only grew. He still didn't know what it was about the boy that warranted this strong a connection, but he didn't see a problem with it.

That was... until he was awoken one night by the teen's moans.

Arthur had set his computer to auto when the screen flashed that it was time for him to get some sleep. He had obeyed and buried himself under the mound of covers and pillows that was his bed. His sleep was interrupted, however, when a strangled gasp and groan awoke him. He rose from his covers to rub his eyes. Was someone hurt or in pain? He listened but did not hear an alarm bell. He turned to look at the computer and his eyes nearly widened to the size of dinner plates.

Alfred was in his room with all the lights turned off. He had kicked the blanket down and off his body. His lower half was completely naked while his night shirt still covered his chest. His hands were working feverishly over his erect sex. The dark pink head leaked precum in copious amounts. Arthur could not believe what he was seeing. He scrambled to the computer and looked for the minimize key. But minimizing it would not stop the sound. Where was the damn mute!?

Alfred moaned again as one of his hands went to fondle and slightly pull on his testicles. His other hand pumped up and down his cock, stroking it as only he knew how. His legs bent and he bit his lower lip. His hips began thrusting slightly in time with his strokes. His face was so erotic and flushed with excitement. His blonde hair was a tussled mess while his blue eyes darkened with hunger. Arthur's eyes were glued to his every move. Despite his knowledge that watching this was wrong, he could not look away.

"Oh, fuck." Alfred gasped as he thrust upward suddenly, his release escaping his body and covering his stomach with jets of white, sticky, sperm. He groaned as he slumped against the bed, a satisfied smile on his face.

Arthur watched the teen clean himself off and then curl himself up in his bed before falling asleep. Even though the show was over Arthur sat there frozen. He didn't know what to think or what to even do. The worst of it all was, his own erection pressed insistently against his clothes.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

For Alfred, being a growing teenage boy, masturbation was not only natural but also expected. What was not expected, however, was that every time Alfred decided to pleasure himself he had an audience. Arthur had tried at first to ignore it but the urges that had started to consume him eventually became too great. The only relief he found was in joining Alfred. And so every time Alfred locked his room and proceeded to pleasure himself, Arthur would in turn move his hands under his white robe and touch himself. He knew it was wrong, and he was ashamed and embarrassed... but he could not stop himself.

He especially loved it when Alfred would seek his release while taking a shower. The image of the young man's wet body moving and contorting as he stoked himself always had Arthur practically panting his name. The way those warm beads of water caressed and slid down his skin made Arthur want to lick away every drop. But what really got him going was when Alfred would detach the shower head and set it to one single pulsing jet before brining it around to his ass. He would bend over and with one hand holding the shower head the other would press between his cheeks and then thrust his fingers inside. The sight alone would have Arthur crying out as his own ejaculation smeared on his hands.

It continued like this for a few more years until Alfred was a senior in his school. It was then that the one of his friends discovered Alfred's sexual preference. He told everyone, as most teenagers did not think twice when given such 'juicy' information. As was the usual there were people who supported him, people who didn't care, and people who then outright hated and shunned him. It would have probably been withstandable, if Alfred's parents had been supportive as well. After his graduation Alfred was ordered to leave and thus he found himself all alone in the world. Arthur's heart broke and he wanted more then anything to go to him, but he could not.

He watched as Alfred's ever present cheeriness and joy seemed to diminish little by little. His exuberant attitude gave way to one of melancholy reclusiveness. He got a job and had managed to find a dirt cheep apartment, but Arthur could literally feel Alfred's depression worsening minute by minuet. There was sadness, then there was depression, and then there was just emptiness. Once a person reached that stage it felt as if every moment of existence was a constant struggle to fight your own mind for survival.

Arthur did whatever he could that was within his power to do, but it still was not enough. He watched helplessly as Alfred seemed to deteriorate into something that was unrecognizable. He became belligerent and aggressive. When he went out to bars he would often get into fights, which earned him several injuries. Then on one rainy night, after he had just received a black eye, Alfred just absently walked around town. He seemed to wander without destination nor care. Arthur found himself feeling cold with absolute dread. He watched with held breath as Alfred was walking across a bridge and then stopped. He turned and looked down as the fast moving river below. Arthur shook his head, even though he knew it would serve no purpose. Alfred gazed at the water, took a step closer to look over the railing. He then grasped the railing and pulled one leg over.

Arthur frantically typed at his keyboard as the alter message flashing with big red letters 'Premature Termination of Life Imminent'. Arthur searched for anything he could do. Alfred had no friends. There were no cars that were going to pass the bridge at this time of night. There were no buildings near enough to even see what he was doing. Anyone! Anything! Arthur slammed his fist on the ground as he looked back to Alfred. Alfred was now on the other side of the slippery railing. All that stood between him and the icy waters below was a single six inch beam of concrete. Alfred let go of the railing and raised his foot to take a step.

"STOP!" Arthur screamed, grabbing a hold of his monitor "Stop! For the love of god, please!" Tears fell from his cheeks. Alfred's eyes widened as he jolted and stumbled backward, his hand grabbing the railing. He slipped momentarily but caught his footing. He eyes looked around him in all directions as if searching for something. Arthur released a strangled breath. Another tear fell from his cheek. "Thank god."

Alfred froze again, not moving a single muscle "Who are you?" Arthur blinked. Who was he talking to? He clicked but the computer showed no one within a few miles of him. Alfred rose up and hopped back over the railing "Who are you!?" he practically yelled. "Why did you stop me!?"

Arthur stared at his screen, his mouth fell open "You... can hear me?"

Alfred moved to look behind him, but of course saw nothing. "Yeah, I can here you but I sure a fuck can't see you." he said in irritation. "So, you going to tell me why you stopped me?!"

"I..." Arthur paused. Of course it was his job to save people; he had done it many times before, but never had any of them causing him to outright cry. He wiped his cheek, feeling the wetness of his own tears. "Life is precious; it should not be thrown away so carelessly."

"Oh you are seriously not going to preach at me!" Alfred scoffed "You don't know anything about me-"

"I do. I know a great deal about you."

Alfred made a sound of disgust "What are you some kind of stalker?"

"No." Arthur smiled "I would never hurt you Alfred."

"You know my name?" He had stopped turning in circles, ultimately giving up in trying to find the owner of the disembodied voice. "Who are you?"

"I... am a friend." Arthur absently touched a hand against the screen. "I only wish to help and protect you."

"Why?" Alfred's voice had lost its hard edge and now sounded more... confused.

"Because..." With a sudden realization Arthur's hands went to cover his mouth. He had not said the words, but they were there... in his head. In his heart. He loved him. He was desperately in love with Alfred, a mere mortal who he was sworn to watch over. It was outrageous and absolutely forbidden! And yet... there it was none the less. "Because I love you." Arthur answered honestly as new tears came to his eyes.

"You love me?"

Arthur nodded and laughed bitterly. "I do. I don't-"

"Hello?"

Arthur looked at the screen "Alfred?"

"Hello?!" Alfred yelled.

With a stabbing pain Arthur realized Alfred could not hear him any more. He watched in silent misery and joy as Alfred began walking back toward his apartment.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur had been busying himself with other work when Kiku appeared in his room. The black haired angel walked forward and when Arthur turned to look at him he held up a stuffed animal. It was the same flying mint bunny character that Arthur had grown so attached to, but this time there was a red, white, and blue flag around that bunny's neck. "I have just returned from London. There is a shop there that has just started selling them. So I brought you one." Kiku offered.

Arthur, who had wrapped one of his blankets around his entire body, smiled at his friend and wiggled his way out of the confining comforter. Kiku's sudden intake of breath had him jumping "What?"

"Arthur... your wings."

Arthur tried to look behind him. Fate Angel wings were smaller then other angel wings, thus Arthur could not really see them. "Why? What is wrong with them?"

"Arthur," Kiku said as he moved forward and took one of Arthur's wings in his hands. "The tips of your wings are a bright pink?"

"Pink?" Arthur frowned. Angel's did not get sick so he could think of no explanation for this sudden physical change.

"I have never seen anything like this? Do you feel alright?"

"I feel fine."

"Has anything happened?"

Arthur opened his mouth but stopped, remembering the moment with Alfred. He was never one to lie, but he could not tell Kiku the truth either. "Nothing that I think would cause this."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

More time passed and it seemed to Arthur that every day where Alfred's life grew better, his own lowliness and feelings of longing grew worse. Alfred had packed up everything he owned and moved to a new city, seek a fresh start. He had started going to college and had chosen to become an archeologist. Arthur watched as the man he loved so dearly practically excelled at everything he touched. In the blink of an eye it seemed he had graduated, found a job, and was now working in a scientific research lab. Every so often, when one of Alfred's assistants would question him on some historical religious find, Alfred would reply in such a way that it gave Arthur the tiniest bit of hope.

"Do you really think they communed with spirits of the dead?" Alfred's assistant, Feliciano, asked.

"Feliciano, I believe that just about anything is possible... if the emotion behind it is important enough."

Arthur would always smile and touch the screen, quietly whispering Alfred's name. When Alfred was of the perfect age and at a settled point in his life Arthur finally decided it was time for him to find Alfred a mate. And yet, every time he went to hit the key on his keyboard, he could not do it. He hated even the very thought of it. And yet if he didn't, then Alfred would not find love. Arthur found himself questioning his own devotion to the man he claimed to care for. If he didn't then Alfred would remain as he was now, and if he did then Alfred would be happy but Arthur would be even more miserable.

He remembered the days before Alfred, when he used to envy the humans that he matched up. If this pain and feeling as if you no longer had control over your life's purpose was love, then why was it so wonderful? He gazed at Alfred's image on the screen. Because it was, even in this state of hopelessness it was still better to feel then to feel nothing at all. And so, he raised his hand and clicked the button.

For the first time ever the screen showed the message 'No Possible Matches Found.' Arthur balked, rubbed his eyes, and then looked at the screen again. There was no possible way. Everyone had a soul mate. Everyone! Why... why didn't Alfred? Feeling not only lonely but now dejected Arthur crawled underneath his blankets, wondering what he could do.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"What you ask of us is absurd!" Francis shook his head.

"Please," Arthur said again "I must go to earth."

"Because one of your charges needs you? Why can you not simply save his mortal life from here?"

Arthur shook his head "I told you. It is something special that I must do for this human."

Kiku, who was sitting next to Francis, watched Arthur with a worried gaze. After finding out about Arthur's pink wing they had agreed to keep it a secret. However, Arthur had always kept his wings covered sense that day. Kiku was not a fool, and he knew Arthur was hiding something. "Arthur... why does this mortal need such special treatment."

Arthur pursed his lips "You know my stand on true love." They nodded "Well... the computer says this human does not have a soul mate. I refuse to believe that."

"So you plan to go to earth to find this mortal a mate? You feel you can do what the Fate Matrix says can not be done?" Francis shook his head "I have always admired your determination and passion for amore but this is..." he shook his head again, not knowing what to say.

"Arthur." Kiku pursed his lips "How is... your condition?"

"What condition?" Francis asked. Arthur looked to Kiku and then stood, removing the blanket from around his body. Francis swore as Kiku's worry only grew. "Your wings! They are completely pink!" Not a spec of white remained of Arthur's wings.

"Please," Arthur asked again "I can not explain it... but I feel I know something the matrix does not. I _must_ go to earth."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Alfred tugged his coat around him tighter as he prepared to exit the building into the cold winter air. He said goodbye to Feliciano and Gilbert, but just as he set one foot outside he came face to face with another man. The man's green eyes widened at seeing him and he seemed to become flustered. He was dressed in a black pea coat and slacks with boots. His hair was a light blonde and a little ruffed due to the wind. The moment Alfred set his eyes on him, it felt as if something in life cemented the very moment in his mind. He felt... as if something that was meant and supposed to happen, had just finally happened. As if a puzzle piece of the universe finally fell into place.

"Um, good evening." The man said politely. Alfred took notice of his accent.

"I'm sorry are you lost?" Alfred asked.

The man shook his head "No. I am right where I should be. I... came to meet you."

From a fair distance away, though invisible to the human eye, Francis and Kiku watched as Arthur talked to the supposed special mortal. "What is he doing?" Francis asked "I've never seen him this flustered." He ran a hand through his hair. Kiku continued to watch silently even as Francis continued to commentate.

"You are here to see me?" Alfred looked at his watch. "Did we have a meeting that I was not aware of?"

"No, I am here because..." he took a deep breath and then said with absolute conviction "Because I am your soul mate." Arthur finished. Francis exclaimed and then slipped on the icy sidewalk.

Alfred blinked "I'm sorry."

"Many years ago I stopped you from killing yourself." Arthur closed his eyes. He couldn't even believe he was doing this. "I told you I loved you, and I do." He unbuttoned the coat and then slid it down his arms, reveals his bare chest and his light pink wings.

Alfred eyes widened and he took a step back. He just simply stared for a moment before saying "I... don't understand."

"Aren't you the one that is always saying anything is possible? Well, in reality it very much is." Arthur pulled the coat back up and buttoned it. He looked at Alfred, as if waiting for him to say something. Alfred said nothing. He just kept staring at Arthur in confusion. The silence was palpable and very unnerving. "I... I know this must seem hard to believe. And even if I tried to explain everything to you it would all seem..." a sad laugh escaped him. "This is not how I wanted this to be." He watched Alfred a moment longer before taking a step back. "If you want me to leave, just say the word." He neglected to tell Alfred that he really had no other place to go. He wanted the other man to want him to stay because he wanted him, not for anything else.

Alfred gazed at him a moment longer before glancing around them and then saying "I never told anyone about that night."

Arthur nodded "I know."

Alfred was quiet a moment longer before he outstretched his hand "Come with me." Arthur looked at the hand and took it without a second thought.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Tender kisses tailed down his neck; delivered by hot full lips that pressed and skimmed over his sensitive skin. Arthur's coat had been discarded to the floor to allow Alfred's hands to trail up his back and then caress along his wings. "They're really real." He said in a distracted tone. Arthur moaned and then moved to capture Alfred's moth in a kiss. He didn't want to think about the consequences of what he was about to do. All he wanted was to be with this man, to cherish him and love him.

Alfred sat at the foot of his bed with Arthur straddling his lap and he peeled every layer of clothing off of Arthur's body. Alfred himself had tosses away his shirt at the same time Arthur had lost his coat. Their bare chests pressed together. Their hands roamed over one another's bodies.

When Alfred pulled away from the kiss he wrapped his arms around Arthur waist and pulled him backward before switching their positions. Alfred pressed him into the soft yielding mattress and Arthur moaned in response. Their mouths met once more as Alfred right hand nimbly undid the button and zipper of Arthur's pants. He encountered no resistance when he pushed his hand in and found Arthur's painfully erect sex. Alfred found the prospect of this angel not wearing any underwear to be significantly arousing.

Arthur bucked up into his touch. His mind was fogged with only thoughts of the current assault on his body. Alfred surprised him by pressing a momentary kiss to his lips "I hoped I would meet you again some day, you know."

Arthur blinked "Are you telling the truth?"

Alfred nodded "You said you loved me." He smiled "Even if you were just some random voice in my head, I decided that one person wishing me to live was enough to keep me going." He brushed a hand down Arthur's cheek "Do you?"

"Do I what?" Arthur asked, shivering slightly from the sheer warmth of his hand.

"Still love me?"

Arthur blushed as he nodded "Yes."

Alfred returned his smile. Never breaking eye contact his hands skimmed down Arthur's sides to take hold of his pants and then pulled them down and off his legs. His head bent and he captured one of Arthur's pink nipples in his mouth. Erotic fire blazed from his nipple straight down to his cock. Arthur gasped and arched under him. Then he surprised Arthur by kissing down his body and then kneeling between his knees. His hands pressed against the inside of Arthur's thighs, moving them apart and spreading him wide open. Arthur's expression turned curious a second before his cheeks turned a dark cherry red. "Alfred!" He exclaimed as the man in question looked up at him with a mischievous smile. It didn't matter, Alfred mouth was on him in an instant.

His hands wasted no time in finding and playing with Arthur's testicles while the human's mouth did absolute wonders to his cock. He licked the head and then sucked it into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside of Arthur's cock, sucking him back into his throat. He did that only a few times though before his hands grabbed his ass and spread him open in the most revealing and intimate way. Arthur's embarrassment rose and then all but exploded when he felt Alfred's tongue press against him. He screamed. The human's moist heated breath ghosted over his sensitive skin, heightening every sensation.

Something deep within Arthur, that felt like a rushing river of water, was building up. He didn't know what it was and didn't have the time nor the ability at that moment to understand its meaning. He was consumed by pleasure and abandon. Alfred's sapphire blue eyes looked upward and caught his gaze. The wet heat of his tongue brushed lightly yet seared across the tender ring of muscle.

Arthur choked and thrust upward from the bed, his body shuddering with violent need. "Alfred, please." He pleaded.

Alfred's mouth left him. He licked his lips as he smiled smugly "As you wish, my angel." He wrapped his arms around Arthur's legs and pulled him forward into his lap. Arthur's body was half bent as Alfred positioned his legs over his shoulders. One of his hands grabbed Arthur's ass again, kneading his right cheek provocatively. "What is your name?"

"My name?" Arthur moaned "Arthur. My name is Arthur."

Alfred smirked "Arthur, would you hand me the bottle of lube on the bedside table to your right?"

Arthur blinked for a moment and then nodded, turning his upper body to look toward the table. Opening the drawer he extracted a small bottle of lube appropriately labeled, Cherry. Alfred took the bottle and unscrewed the top, then tipped he bottle onto his cock, allowing the pink liquid to pour onto the broad head. When he moved to press his erection into Arthur's body the angel grasped his wrist, stopping him.

"Please," he said "this is my first time." He seemed slightly embarrassed by his words.

Alfred stopped "You're a virgin?" Arthur nodded. The human silently reprimanded himself for being so stupid. Of course Arthur was a virgin; he was an angel after all. He leaned forward, kissing Arthur's forehead. "I'm sorry, we'll take it slow then." Arthur nodded.

Alfred leaned back again, but this time he grabbed the lubricant and coated both his hands. With one he grasped Arthur erection and began stroking at a leisurely pace. The other went to his puckered anus, where one finger gently circled outside the ring several times and then began massaging. The feeling was incredibly different from anything else Arthur had even known. It was strange and foreign but yet at the same time felt oddly pleasing. He felt his body heat and soon his anus was not only relaxing but actually yarning for Alfred to press inside him. Arthur moaned as he pressed back. Alfred's finger pressed and then entered with incredible ease. Arthur closed his eyes at the intrusion. There was absolutely no pain, just a strange sense of being taken. Alfred made a sound of approval as he quickly added a second finger and began thrusting them inside Arthur's spread body.

With two fingers there was only some discomfort but still no pain. Then the third finger pressed, and the pain shot white hot up his spine. His eyes went wide and his body tightened. Alfred was there, embracing him and whispering in his ear "Shhh, relax." His hand which had been slowly stroking Arthur sped up. Arthur's eyes fluttered closed as he pressed into the touch. His body relaxed and the finger entered. Arthur's body trembled with the impossible feeing of tightness in his ass.

Then the fingers were gone, leaving him feeling stretched and yet hollow, but not for long. Once again the broad head of Alfred's rather large erection pressed against his anus. Arthur froze, looking up at Alfred for reassurance. Alfred smiled down at him and whispered "I love you." before thrusting inside. Arthur head flew backward at the sudden invasion. If it had felt as if Alfred's finger were too much then this was impossible. His ass had felt full not seconds before but now it felt as if he were going to be split in two. Alfred swallowed his cries with an open mouthed kiss. His hips drew back and then forward in one swift motion. Arthur relished in the feel of the man's cock sliding against his inner walls and then slamming back in, his thighs hitting Arthur's bare ass. The initial pain soon died away as his body seemed to change from hating what was happening to loving every second of it.

He closed his eyes, murmuring words of encouragement as Alfred continued to kiss him and fuck him into the bed sheets. The feeling from before grew more and more with every thrust as Arthur felt his own orgasm rising. He outstretched his hands. A mixture of fear and desire consumed him. "Alfred." The other man was there in a second, wrapping his arms around him as he pulled Arthur up into a sitting position. Arthur sat in his lap as Alfred continued to thrust upwards into his body. Their stomachs pressed and moved against Arthur's cock, adding to the overwhelming stimulation. The feeling grew and grew and Arthur felt his wings begin to burn. "Alfred!" he wrapped his arms around the human's shoulders as he buried his face in his neck.

His climax hit him hard and he felt his orgasm resonate through his entire body. As cum gushed forth between their stomachs Arthur also felt the nerves, muscle, and bones that had connected his wings to his body suddenly vanish. He could not feel them any more. Alfred was still thrusting wonderfully into his relaxed and willing body but even he soon reached his release. With one final thrust a strangled gasp escaped him and then he sighed, clutching Arthur tightly to his body.

Arthur opened his eyes to see bright red angel feathers floating down around them like falling snow. He pursed his lips and frowned. That wasn't right. He was an angel. When an angel had sex with a human they were supposed to become fallen and their wings turned an unmistakable black. He reached out a hand, catching the feather. It was still soft as ever, blood red, and was warm to the touch.

"Your wings." Alfred spoke in a soft but worried tone. Arthur felt the man's hand slide down his entire back in one smooth motion. "They're gone."

Arthur nodded against Alfred neck. They moved apart and Alfred gently laid him down on the bed before pulling out of him. There was some pain as he left, but nothing Arthur couldn't handle. "Are you sore?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded. He dare not speak, for his mind was still trying to understand why his wing had simply vanished and turned red. "I'll go get you a warm cloth, wait here." He kissed Arthur's forehead again and left the room. Arthur sat there on the bed staring at his hands and the feathers all around.

"Arthur." Arthur turned and saw Kiku and Francis, though their images were transparent like that of ghosts. Arthur opened his mouth to speak but Kiku raised a hand "We do not have much time. We can not reveal ourselves to mortals for very long."

Arthur blinked and Francis winked at him "Yes Arthur, you are not a Fate Angel any more, it seems you never were." He pointed to the feathers "What you were, was a cupid. An angel specifically designed to spread love and fall in love with a human himself. You're joining with the man marked your desire to be with him and thus you have now forever lost your angelic ability. You can not come back home, because your are now mortal and your place is here."

Arthur simply stared at them and then he smiled, genuinely "So I am to live out the rest of my life as a human." They both nodded., though the question was rhetorical. Arthur chuckled "Thank you both. I will miss you. Will I ever see you again?"

Kiku chuckled "We are always here Arthur. Goodbye." And with that they vanished. Alfred walked back into the room, holding a warm towel in hand. He sat down on the bed, but before he could do anything Arthur tackled him, pressing their mouths together in another kiss.

Alfred blinked in surprise but kissed Arthur back, wrapping his arms around the other man in a tight hug. When they parted Alfred brushed his hand down Arthur's back once more "Did I do this to you?"

Arthur shook his head "I chose this myself."

"You chose me?" Alfred repeated, his voice low and confused.

Arthur nodded "I love you, and I can not live without you." He grinned "I am your soul mate."

Alfred was quiet for a moment, and then he leaned up and pressed their foreheads together. He opened his eyes and they gazed at one another "Then I only have one question."

"And what is that?"

"Will you marry me?"

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_  
_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N**: Inspired by the song Clarity by Zedd and the AMV MEP Fate Matrix.


End file.
